


Beautiful Boy

by yarnjunkie



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mycroft is hot, Sherlock is a Mess, Sibling Incest, Unilock, Vacation, holmescest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yarnjunkie/pseuds/yarnjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Mycroft go on a winter vacation with their parents. Sherlock starts to realize his feelings for his brother aren't quite normal. Mycroft isn't hard to convince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lookupkate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookupkate/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [漂亮男孩/Beautiful Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666555) by [La_Perdition](https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Perdition/pseuds/La_Perdition)



> My beautiful girlfriend and I tell each other smutty Sherlock-related stories all the time. Last night she wanted me to tell her a bedtime story. She requested Sherlock seducing Mycroft during a family vacation but she got this instead. There's little seduction to be done, because Mycroft is totally down. 
> 
> Thanks for letting me share the story, Kate. Love you so.

Sherlock and his parents had been at the chalet for two days already and Sherlock was so bored he thought he might die from lack of mental stimulation. The only silver lining in this tedious day was that Mycroft was finally due to join them. He'd been away at uni and Sherlock hadn't seen him since summer. He was looking forward to at least having someone semi-intelligent to talk to.

Sherlock strolled to the front of the house when he heard Mycroft arrive. Mycroft smiled as he sat down his luggage.

'Hello, baby brother.'

Sherlock opened his mouth to argue that he was NOT a baby anymore (he was nearly 18, goddammit!), but he was left speechless as he watched his brother remove his long coat.

Mycroft had never really been fat, regardless of what Sherlock said, but he had definitely been...chubby. Now the softness was gone. Mycroft was all long and lean. His black trousers were tailored to within an inch of their life and clung beautifully to his thighs. The cream colored sweater he wore was just tight enough to show the wonderful shape of his chest.

Sherlock found himself quite unsettled by the arousal that spiked in his belly, and blushed when Mycroft raised an eyebrow and shot him what Sherlock would almost swear was a knowing smirk.

The next several days were very strange. Sherlock and Mycroft spent the hours skiing, watching telly, or reading and talking in the library. Sherlock was again and again caught off guard by what he was feeling for his brother and was noticing things that he was sure weren't normal.

He thought Mycroft's hair was beautiful in the sunlight. The wrinkles around his eyes when he smiled were breathtaking, his laugh intoxicating. Sherlock had been humiliated when he started having dreams about touches, kisses, and finally a dream about getting fucked by his older brother. Sherlock had woken with sticky pants after that dream.

And the strangest thing of all was that Sherlock had been catching Mycroft eyeing him. He could see a hunger in his brother's gaze, but when Sherlock caught him staring shame would take over Mycroft's expression and the older Holmes would direct his attention elsewhere.

Sherlock began to feel that he might explode.

It all came to a head one afternoon when they came back to the chalet after skiing all morning. Their parents were out shopping at a nearby village and Sherlock decided that if they were ever going to discuss what was happening between them it had to be now.

He knocked on the door to Mycroft's room and was told to enter. Mycroft was standing in the middle of the room removing the layers of his ski gear.

'Mycroft, we need to talk.'

'Do we?' Mycroft asked, finally stripping off his last layer and standing bare-chested in front of Sherlock.

Sherlock stared at the dusting of ginger hair on that creamy white chest and couldn't stop himself from reaching out and running his fingers through it. Mycroft sucked in a breath and stiffened under the touch.

'Lock, no. Stop it.'

He didn't sound very convincing and the fact that he didn't step away gave Sherlock the confidence to press on. He laid his palm flat on his brother's chest, feeling the warm skin and the pounding of Mycroft's heart.

'No,' he replied, 'I don't want to stop. Don't make me stop, Myc. Please?'

Sherlock stepped forward and pressed himself against the older man. Mycroft's arms automatically wrapped around Sherlock.

'Don’t you want me, Mycroft? I've seen you watching me. I've noticed how you go out of your way to touch me. Tell me you want me.'

'Of course I fucking do,' Mycroft groaned. 'Have you seen yourself? You're so damn beautiful. You're like an angel.'

Sherlock wound his arms around Mycroft's neck and pressed their foreheads together.

'Kiss me,' he whispered.

Mycroft couldn't resist that. He doubted anyone could. He leaned forward and captured his little brother's mouth with his own. 

Sherlock didn't know how long they stood there kissing, panting, and moaning into each other’s mouths, but he felt it when Mycroft pushed him toward the bed. He fell back onto the mattress, pulling Myc down with him. Mycroft removed Sherlock's shirt and they both thrilled in the contact of their skin.

'Sherlock,' Mycroft murmured as he kissed along the younger man's jaw. 'Are you sure you want this? Once it’s done it can't be undone. Once you're mine I'll want you forever.'

Sherlock’s prick throbbed at that possessive admission.

'Yes, Myc,' he replied. 'Yes, I want it. Want you. Please don't stop.'

Mycroft growled and started to remove both their trousers and pants.

When they were both bare Mycroft leaned across the bed to retrieve a bottle of lube and a condom from the side table.

'Supplies at the ready,' Sherlock noted. 'You were expecting this.'

'I was hoping for this. Best to be prepared.’

Myc wasted no further time slicking up his fingers and slipping one into Sherlock's arse, adding them slowly, one at a time, until Sherlock was fully prepared. Then he knelt between Sherlock's legs and rolled the condom over his aching, leaking cock.

'Ready, my beautiful boy?'

Sherlock nodded.

'Ready. I'm ready. Please, please, please.'

'Shhh, love,' Mycroft stroked Sherlock's thigh as he lined his cock up with Sherlock's entrance. 'I've got you.'

He pressed forward slowly, Sherlock's moans echoing around them. When he was buried to the hilt Mycroft stilled to allow Sherlock time to adjust.

'You're so beautiful, Sherlock. So perfect. This is just how I've imagined you'd be.'

Sherlock keened and wrapped his legs around Myc's waist, urging him to move. Mycroft started slowly but worked up to a much quicker pace. Sherlock's whimpers and moans drove him on. He'd never been so bloody hard in his life as he reached down and started stroking Sherlock's cock.

'Oh fuck,' Sherlock groaned. 'Myc, don't stop. Oh, God. I'm gonna... gonna...’

'Yes, Lock. Come for me. Let it go. Good boy.'

Sherlock came with a shout, spilling hot come all over his belly. The sight of it and the clamping of muscles around his cock was too much and Mycroft followed his brother over the edge, then collapsed on top of him.

'You're mine now,' Mycroft mumbled into Sherlock's neck. 'All mine. Forever. I'm never letting you go.'

Sherlock smiled. 'Sounds perfect.'


End file.
